Sunrise, Sunset
by Canon Archives
Summary: [PostHTTYD3!Spoliers!] Hiccup used to love sunset. Astrid used to love sunrise. But now things have changed... :(
1. Sunset

**Oh my goodness another one? I can't believe how many of these Post Hidden World one-shots I'm cranking out! I was hoping eventually my heart would heal and I'd stop…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Hiccup was in the blacksmith stall working on a new sword for the armory. He banged a hammer against the red hot metal and it made a satisfying clang.

Gobber had turned in early for the evening, so he was alone in the shop. It seemed like the whole village was just exhausted. Between the recent loss of the dragons, the readjustment to life without them, and all the rebuilding that they had been doing over the past several weeks, it was no surprise that people were crashing earlier than usual.

Hiccup clanged his hammer against the hot metal again, and then glanced up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The sun was setting outside, and Hiccup paused, watching the brilliant orange bulb sink slowly into the sea.

_Time for a lap around the island._

It wasn't until after the thought had fully registered in his head that the sharp bitterness creeped into his heart. Hiccup swung the hammer again, but accidently slammed it against his thumb.

He cursed loudly, yanking his hand away and dropping the partially formed sword onto the ground. He shook his hand fiercely through the air, as though that would somehow ease the pain. The physical pain of his finger felt almost good compared to the pain that was jolting through his heart.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm fine!" Hiccup shouted angrily.

His wife entered carrying her axe. "You sure?" she asked in concern.

"I said I'm fine!" The Chief gritted his teeth, snatching up the sword from the ground. He jabbed it back into the hot flames of the hearth.

Astrid paused in front of him, and then gave him a look that said, _Bullshit._

Hiccup's eyes flickered to the setting sun and he unintentionally scowled.

"Alright," Astrid said authoritatively as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "That's it. You are done in here for the day." She took the hammer out of his hand and pushed him towards the door.

"What? Astrid – !"

"Nope!" She insisted. "Go…" She put the hammer into a toolbox and dropped her axe into a bucket. Astrid looked up at him then, at a loss of words for a moment. "Take a walk," she decided. But her tone was gentler, and her eyes were hesitant. She knew what he really wanted to do. But it wasn't an option anymore.

Hiccup's anger subsided, and a wave of defeat overcame him. His shoulders slumped and he turned around to look at the sun again.

He felt her gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just go for a walk," she told him softly. "Okay?"

Hiccup sighed, before reluctantly nodding in agreement. He picked up his helmet and left the shop, walking into the light of the setting sun.

When he reached the edge of the cliff, the sun was almost all the way below the horizon, and bright pinks, purples, and yellows lit up the sky. The ocean glistened, reflecting the colors of the sky. He felt the cool wind blow through his hair and he closed his eyes.

He breathed in, and out, in, and out.

It didn't help. The pain bubbled up again.

"AHHH!" He cried, the shout echoing through the air. He crouched to the ground and peered down over the cliffside into the crashing waves on the rocks below.

_We fall together, right bud? _

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed again.

_You'll always be there to catch me. And I'll always be there to catch you._

"Stop it," he scolded himself under his breath. "Just stop."

But his heart still throbbed. Hiccup peered over the edge of the cliff again, and had a stupid urge to jump, with the idiotic hope that somehow that promise would still hold true.

"Not gonna happen," he reminded himself shakily.

Hiccup sat back on the grass and sighed heavily. A sneaky tear escaped from his eye.

_Gods_ he hated sunsets.

* * *

**Ha. Ha. Yikes. That turned out more bitter than I intended, sorry. Did you cry? Hehehehe…**


	2. Sunrise

**Reversies! Astrid's turn!**

* * *

Astrid frowned as she stared out the open window of her bedroom.

She sniffed the fresh morning air, and watched the night sky turn from black, to gray, to navy blue. A slightly brighter light glowed against the horizon and Astrid sighed. She began tapping her pointer finger rapidly against the window sill.

She just had to be a morning person, didn't she?

"Astrid?" She heard her husband mutter sleepily from the bed behind her. She turned to look at him as he shifted into a sitting position, and opened his eyes in a squint. "What're you doing up?"

Astrid turned back towards the window and shrugged. "Just woke up," she answered quietly. The sunrise was turning the sky a lovely light blue now, only making it appear more tempting. The clouds glowed yellow.

She heard Hiccup shifting the blankets, and the creak of his metal leg as he put it on.

Astrid sighed again.

He came up behind her and leaned against the window sill, with one hand on either side of her body. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and gazed out the window as well.

"If she were here right now, she'd be splashing around in that stream impatiently waiting for me to get going," Astrid murmured.

She heard Hiccup inhale next to her, and he pressed his face into her hair. "And if he were here, he would be barking at her to be quiet so he could get another hour of sleep," he chuckled as he spoke, and Astrid felt him smile.

Astrid shifted away from him so she could look at his face. His beard was starting to fill out, and it glowed in the morning sun. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to cry.

"Hey," Hiccup breathed, pulling her into a hug. She gratefully accepted it as tears fell down her cheeks.

"How does six years make such an impact on _everything_?" She asked, choking on her words. "Are we ever going to stop _feeling_ like this?"

"Doubtful," He answered. "But pretty soon we'll have someone else occupying our attention, right?"

Astrid placed a hand on her stomach, a small baby bump just barely forming under her clothes. She let out a teary laugh. "That's true," she replied. "Then _she_ can splash in the stream."

"She?" Hiccup grinned. "How do you know it's a she?"

Astrid smiled as well. "I'm her mother," she said. "I just know."

* * *

**Aha! See? I'm not _always_ bitter! Please please please review! You know that I love when people talk to me!**


End file.
